


A Dream/A Second

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-28
Updated: 2000-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duel drabbles: Obi-Wan's thoughts on his lost Master, Qui-Gon's thoughts on death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream/A Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerasi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cerasi).



**A Dream**

When I close my eyes, I can still see his face. The image has faded over the years, but it is  
there at the corners of my memories, as omnipresent as the Force. Soft, petal-warm lips.  
A smile, hard won from a stern face. His laughter recalled though the cause of it is  
forgotten. Eyes, blue and bright as the Coruscant night, lit by his inner flame. His hands  
capable of great strength or great weakness, holding a weapon or holding me.  
Compassion. Austerity. Passion. Serenity. A heart I will never know again. A dream  
that is lost upon waking.

 

 **A Second**

Funny, you can't even promise a second of your life to anyone, especially to those that  
mean the most to you. I gave him my body, I gifted him with my love. I swore to him my  
everything. But my life--it belongs to no one. Least of all me. To not be able to  
guarantee him a single moment, it breaks my heart. Such a small thing really.  
Insignificant. Delicate. Fragile. More valuable than gold, jewels. A second can mean so  
very much. The difference between a warm finger on a tear-soaked cheek and cold lips  
against a bent forehead.


End file.
